Tshirt
by libelulagsr
Summary: A small shirt .... a nightmare for the senses ..... and the unbridled passion in the desert. GSR. Dear readers to be patient with me .... inability to speak ... Thanks in advance for the comments


**Hi all, I re-edited the story as it had several errors and difficult text compression. English do not drive and I find it very difficult to make sense of my words. I hope that between all of you have someone who speaks fluent Spanish and I lend a hand when transcribing my future stories. Thanks in advance.**  
**I would also like to thank Hamgsrship your help and kindness, without her this story would not make sense.**

T-shirt

That was my downfall, a tiny shirt ... ...

Searing, that was the definition of the atmosphere in the middle of August in the desert of Las Vegas. My trusty straw hat, did its duty as best it could, but the heat was overwhelming and the sweat flowed from every pore, while I concentrated on defining the perimeter in search of evidence. I look back and some footprints warn me of the presence of an amazing hallucination. I enjoy the image of my beautiful muse, cooling herself with some water.

My mouth dries as it clamors to be part of that cooling shower combining with the elixir of life. The jets of water run down her face, defining the fine dust of sand embedded in her skin, running down her slender neck and ending at that tiny white tank top, its wetness, which on contact with the transparent fluid, leaves nothing to imagination.  
Damn! Why on earth wasn't she wearing a bra?, Those lush nipples marking the wet cotton, drawing her majestic form, making me want to be that tiny garment. Shit! I got lost in my thoughts too long, not realizing that my body had already, responded. I wanted to sink into the earth, like an ostrich, when her eyes fixed on my pants. Fool! Control your hormones! My hands tried to hide the emerging prominence between my legs. Big mistake. Too late. She caught the hint of my impure thoughts and walked up to me.  
"Dr. Gilbert Grissom, can that not wait until we get home .... Remember, no sex at work," she said while her hand made the crime obvious.  
"Sara ... umm .... Is that ... and your bra?." He stammered, trying not to lose more composure from the attacks inflicted by the brush of her hand, as the sensation intensified and became more and more outstanding in magnitude.  
"My bra ... Who did the laundry? .... It's your fault I do not have underwear to wear. . .see!" An impulsive Sara pushed his hand inside her jeans leaving Grissom stunned in the absence of intimate apparel. He didn't hesitate to acknowledge the solitude of the desert, or the multiple murders at the Belagio Casino, where he had sent the rest of the team. Then with a movement of his eyebrows, a machine started in his brain and startled a response from him.

"What are you thinking?" Sara asked as Grissom's face, was evil, pure evil. "Dr. Grissom, do me the favor of removing that evil expression .... I will not do what you're thinking .... Brass is on the way ..."  
"But you started it... who played first .... And who is nearly naked ... and let out my darker and evil thoughts?"

Sara grabbed his arms and he carried her to the hood of the car.  
But to lay his body, to lean into it would be too hot. To lay his skin against it was not a good option.  
"Gil, better in the car with air conditioning. ... And if Brass comes, we have time to react."

"Sara grant me this fantasy."

She went to the trunk, took out a blanket and placed on the hood, and then she was on it.  
I was so nervous, thinking about the situation and how it would go, if for some reason Brass arrived at the time, yet so excited knowing what that meant.  
Gil leaned on top of her, coming up to breathe her breath, face to face, contemplating the beauty of chocolate eyes, lost in the serenity of her gaze, a gaze that was transmitting devotion and unconditional love, and her voice came three simple words, "I love you."

She slowly sought his mouth, outlined his sun-chapped lips as her tongue made its way, seeking the warmth of his saliva. Entangled in his partner, intertwining with each other in an endless tango that deepened the kiss, to the point of the need for air and pausing only seconds to reload their lungs with fresh air then go back to taste the honey from her mouth.  
And what started out slowly, resulted in a frenzy of feeling overload ....  
The passion surged into a frantic struggle as pulses intensified those tender kisses, their lips collided, were imprisoned, sucked and bit--desperate to be part of one another. His hands wildly detached clothes from their bodies, to feel more fully, flesh to flesh, and then each wandered at will scrutinizing his lover.  
Grissom rolled his hips against hers, undulating as their over-sensitized areas stimulated each other He loved caressing every inch of her skin as he felt the electric current crossing his bloodstream, arousing his excitement and produced powerful throbbing between Sara's thighs.  
She shuddered to feel his touch, his hands groping her breasts, pinching them, making them rise to his mouth and then sucking her nipples, licking each of their auras, absorbing every one of his exquisite elevations. He rubbed his penis between her legs open, rubbed her moist depression, taking in the first cries of her throat.  
Sara leaned on her elbows to reach his mouth, and re-exchanged breaths. Their saliva was mixed again, their tongues again recognized, without pause, one kiss after another, until she took the initiative and bend her body toward Grissom and position herself beneath him to take his member into her mouth.  
She licked, sucked, stroked all fully, activating all the nerve cells to the brain and telling him he was going to spill into her mouth.

"Stop," he called, in a desperate attempt to continue their pleasure but was edged on at just the right angle as he leaned on his hands to keep the weight of his torso off of her but he couldn't stop. Sara accelerated their movements until he felt his cock convulsing, then pulled back and fluids were ejected, dotting the area.  
"I'm afraid that pollutes the scene," Sara said as she couldn't stop laughing. Grissom wanted to retaliate and attacked. He captured her knees and began to kiss her, touch her. He wanted sweet revenge. His fingers wandered over every curve of her figure, but this time focusing on the core of her pleasure. He was fascinated to see her open as a beautiful butterfly flapping its wings, showing a multitude of nuances in contact with his fingers, especially when he wandered by her burning desire.  
His index finger stroked her clitoris and the heat, recognizing each of its folds, deepening its friction when her body was arched by the arrival of pleasurable spasms, contracting every muscle.

"Tell me!" He demanded.

"Make me yours" Sara breathed , and a slight shift, shet melted.

With several wiggles, he entered her and began the stimulation of all their extremities as they fanned the flame with each wiggled her hips with each thrust of his cock. Their voices were intermingled. They were so inflamed that they could not tell the sweat of each other. Their anatomies were one, which danced in unison. Grissom intensified their rush, causing the release of their minds and their mouths came together in a final, intense and heated kiss as they both came at once, and were extremely happy. Now the stage was reset, and of course clothing was readjusted.

" What did I miss?" Brass asked astonished, seeing their faces red and burnt by the sun and their clothes unkempt.


End file.
